Last Letter
by JamesMcMullen
Summary: The first - and last - letter from a father to his daughter, and her reaction to it.  Sorry it's taken so long between stories.  Let me know what you think of this, eh?


_Relm_

_ You're a smart girl. You know the most important part of what I'm about to tell you, but I still need to tell you._

_ My name is Clyde Arrowny. I am, or was, if you're reading this, your father. I know that Strago wanted me to tell you this in person, but I couldn't. I'm weak that way, but you? You're strong. Stronger than I could ever hope to be, could have ever hoped to have been. I want you to know that, watching you this last year has made me proud, so proud that I can't even begin to describe it. You are a bright and talented and brave young woman, and I am happy to have known you, even if only for a little while._

_ I suppose that the big question you have for me is 'why?' Why did I leave, why did I not tell you who I was, why did I have to die? I know that there's no answer I can give that will be adequate, but I hope that these will suffice._

_ First, I left because...Because I'm a coward, ultimately, and weak. Your mother and your uncle they both died because of me, and I couldn't bear to have you die. Your uncle Baram got killed by the Imperial guards on a train he and I were...well, I suppose that there's no use in beating around the bush any more, is there? He was killed by the guards on a train we were robbing; it was going to be our last big score, and we got caught. Baram, he got wounded and held them off while I ran. And I ran. All the way out to the frontier, and I stayed there until after you were born._

_ Your mother...I don't know what your grandfather told you about your mother's death, but...It was me who killed her. Not directly, no, I love your mother, and I would have never done anything to hurt her, but...It was just after you were born; I came back to visit you two, I'd been on the run from the Empire still, and I must have...carried an infection or sickness or something like that back with me from the frontier. She sickened and died in front of my eyes. You, though...I don't know what she did, but she willed you to be strong, to ignore the sickness. I...I couldn't stay after that, I couldn't risk you getting sick or hurt, so I left. I'm sorry that I did, but I couldn't risk you getting hurt._

_ Why didn't I tell you who I was then? I don't know. I honestly don't. I was scared, maybe. Scared of who I had become, scared of what you would think of me, scared of...Scared of myself, I suppose. But a murderer is no father, not for a girl like you, and I wouldn't have wanted you to get involved in my world any more than you already have by virtue of me being near you. I have enemies, some of whom might still be alive, and I couldn't risk them hurting you to get to me._

_ Finally, my death. You're reading this because either Interceptor brought it to you, or you found the copy I left in your stateroom on the ship. Either way, I haven't had the opportunity to remove it, so I will explain here. I died to make things up to you. It sounds stupid, I know, but...It was the one way I could be sure I would be able to protect you. It is selfish of me, I know, but that's the best explanation I can offer. I'm sorry._

_ Before I finish this, I wanted you to know that I am very, very, very proud of you, Relm. I had never dared hoped to have a daughter like you, and I am glad that, even if it was only for a little while, I got to know you. There is a rock under a tree just west of the pub in South Figaro. Dig it up. I left you all of my treasures: my coin; the ring she gave me when we were married – I don't want you giving that to just anyone, make sure he's a better man than I; and a portrait of us, of you and I, that Elyse painted before she...before she got sick. I hope that you have already found the locket under your pillow, it has a portrait of her in it. She wanted you to have that when you were older._

_ I love you, I wish you happiness and joy in your life, and I'm sorry that I never had the courage to tell you this in life. You have made me so proud._

_I love you._

_Your father,_

_Clyde Arrowny_

* * *

><p>Interceptor nuzzled the girl gently. Around them, the others relaxed, some laughing, some crying in relief, others staring dumbly in shock at what they had just survived. She sat there, stroking the dog's fur, staring at the letter she had already read a half-dozen times since she pulled it from the dog's collar. The first wave of tears would come later, she knew, but for now, she had other things she needed to do.<p>

Gau padded toward her and warily put a hand on her shoulder. "Relm? What are doing?" he asked hesitantly. The young girl looked up from the letter she had folded neatly and stood up, slapping the boy playfully with one hand as she tucked the letter under her beret with the other. "Nothing at all, buddy," she said with a smile, "Just resting; we _did_ just kill a crazy god-king and barely escape with our lives. You can't expect a girl to do all of that and _not_need a bit of a break!"

Gau grinned and capered around Relm and Interceptor. "Gau doesn't need break! Gau is full of energy! We win! We're alive! We go anywhere we want!"

She smiled and nodded, "I think that we should stop by South Figaro first," she said, her voice quavering slightly. "Just so those two," she nodded to where Terra and Edgar stood, their arms around one another, "are close enough to the castle that we don't have to see _that_ all the time. Hey, lover-boy!" she shouted, waving at Edgar, "Why don't you two get a room? Some of us are tryin' to not be sick!"

Relm laughed as the King winked at her and Terra blushed, then turned her attention back to Interceptor. "C'mon boy," she said quietly as the dog loped along beside her, "Let's go home."


End file.
